


together with marvels and follies

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Reunions, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: "I missed you," he said. They were simple words that barely scratched the depths of those feelings, but as of right now, they were all the words he had to express himself. "I'm sorry for losing you."





	together with marvels and follies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



He found her. He finally found her and she knew who he was. Bobo caressed Willa's face with his rough hands before leaning in to kiss her. It'd been years since he lost her and though he daydreamed about someday meeting her again, nothing could be better than reality.

Willa kissed him back and it was just as good as he remembered. Better even. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Willa was the Heir and his love, and together they'd be able to leave this wretched hellhole behind. He didn't care about the other Revenants. He just wanted to escape with Willa.

When they broke their kiss, Bobo rested his forehead against Willa's in an effort to breathe her same air. "I missed you," he said. They were simple words that barely scratched the depths of those feelings, but as of right now, they were all the words he had to express himself. "I'm sorry for losing you."

"It wasn't your fault. The Stone Witch stole my memories and I ended up in the hands of your enemy. But I'm here and I'm going to get the Peacemaker from my sister." She grinned at him and she looked so beautiful. "We're going to be free. Do you remember what you promised me we'd do first when we escape?"

"How could I forget?" It was a few years after he had brought her to the treehouse and Willa no longer fought against him. In fact, she looked at him like he was a friend and Bobo knew, in that moment, that he had her. It took a little longer before he realized that she, in turn, had him. "You want to see the ocean. You want me to take you to the shores of the nearest ocean and so you can feel wet sand on your feet. I can do that, Willa. I swear I'm going to make that promise come true."

"Good." She curled her hand around the back of his neck and gave it a light squeeze. "Because when I get the Peacemaker, we're going to leave and never look back."

"Not even for your sisters?" Bobo needed to know that her resolve wasn't going to waver. Family had a funny way of changing a person's mind and he didn't want their mission to fail because of Wynonna and Waverly Earp getting into Willa's head.

She shook her head. "They mean nothing to me. You are everything to me, not them. I don't know them. You were the one who saved me and opened my eyes." Bobo caught the fire in her eyes and he hungered to kiss her again. He loved her inner fire. "Daddy was a drunk bastard who took away my life when he tried to mold me into the Heir. I just wanted to be normal. Thanks to you though, I know that I was meant to be _more_ than the Heir. I'm special."

"You _are_." Bobo gave into his urges and smashed their lips together in a kiss. Willa responded enthusiastically as she pressed herself against his thigh. It'd been so long since he was last inside of her.

He dropped his hand under the hem of her dress and pressed his thumb against her clit. She moaned against his lips and it was music to Bobo's ears.

Willa then jerked back a few steps before giving him a sinful smile. "Surely you remember my favorite game?"

There was nothing about Willa that Bobo could forget. But then he realized that she wasn't testing his memory, she was testing hers. How many lives had Willa lived in her short life? Bobo wished he knew where the Stone Witch was hiding so he could tear her to pieces for what she did to Willa.

"I remember. I taught it to you when got bored one day."

"I wasn't bored. I'm never bored when I'm with you. I just wanted to see what exciting idea you'd come up with because you always come up with the best ideas." Willa licked her lips. "I'll give you to the count of twenty before I chase you down. One... two..."

Bobo didn't hesitate a moment longer before he ran in the opposite direction of Willa, dodging branches and mud holes. He had wanted Willa to have complete trust in him. She had to if he wanted his plan of escape to work, but it was more than that. He wanted Willa to always feel safe around him. Bobo would and did hurt whoever he had to in order to get what he wanted, but not her. Never Willa. So he let her chase him down like an animal, let her hunt him until she caught him.

The best part was when Willa finally caught him. The hunt usually brought out her wild side and the sex after the game was mind blowing, which is why Bobo enjoyed it as much as Willa did. As much as he wanted to make this hunt easy for Willa so they could have sex quicker, Bobo knew it'd be better for the both of them if he gave her a challenge.

He knew these lands like the back of his hands, and when Willa disappeared, he spent days searching for her to no avail. It was good to run here knowing that Willa was right behind him.

Bobo stopped in his tracks when Willa stepped out in front of him behind some trees. He didn't know how she got ahead of him, but it didn't matter, not when she was walking up to him and threw her hand out at his chest. He flew back with the strength backed by an Heir-powered hit.

Bobo fell on his ass as he hit the ground, but he felt no pain, only exhilaration at Willa's power. He looked up at her, pride and love pulsing inside of him. Willa straddled his thighs as she rested her palms on his chest. She bent her head, her hair billowing around them as she smiled at him.

"I caught you," she said. "I win."

Bobo rolled the both of them she was on the bottom and he was on the top. "We both win."

There wasn't much time before their window of opportunity to leave ran out and Willa still needed to get the Peacemaker into her possession, but there was enough time for this. There was always time for Willa.


End file.
